Zombie Nights in Lima Heights
by DeGleesi
Summary: Strangers in Lima,Ohio band together to survive in a zombie apocalypse after a virus spreads through Big Macs,causing anybody who eats a Big Mac to turn into a zombie.AU. Brittana Klaine Fabrevans Shuck.
1. Noah Puck Puckerman

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Noah "Puck" Puckerman

Characteristics:

Dimwitted

Selfish

Cocky

Unintentionally funny

Badass

Player

Weapons:

"Old Reliable" the baseball bat

Blunt objects

Specialties:

Brute Strength

Weakness: Zombie Children/ Children

Love Interest: Sugar Motta

Background Story: Pucks little sister ate a Big Mac, thus becoming a zombie. His mother didnt have the heart to kill the little girl and ended up getting bit by her. Puck's left alone.

"Leader" of the LONEr'S


	2. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Characteristics:

Witty

Stylish

Optimistic

Smart- funny

Diva

Intelligent

Weapons:

Guns

Specialties:

Kicks very hard

Smartest

The Planner

Chameleon

Survival Specialist

Gun Specialist

Weakness: Handsome Zombies

Love Interest: Blaine Anderson

Background Story: Kurt's father ate a Big Mac. Kurts mother passed away years ago. Kurts father took Kurt hunting many times, which makes Kurt an expert in survival and guns.

Member of the LONEr'S


	3. Santana Lopez

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Santana Lopez

Characteristics:

Sassy

Sarcastic

No-Bullshit

Badass

I-Dont-Give-A-Fuck

Has a soft side

Bitchy

Weapons:

Razor Blades

Glass

Machete

Anything with an edge/sharp end

Specialties:

Fastest

Agile

Killing Machine

Toughest

Weakness: Old Zombies/People

Love Interest: Brittany S. Pierce

Background Story: While Santana ate a salad, her entire family chose to eat Big Macs. Santana has nothing to lose and will kill any zombie no matter who they are. She is hard on the outside but soft in the inside.

Member of the LONEr'S


	4. Sam Evans

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Sam Evans

Characteristics:

Witty

Sweet

Nice

Brave

Quiet

Protective

Weapons:

Lighter

Flamethrower

Bombs

Specialties:

Wise one

Finds Escapes

Bomb Maker

?

Weakness: Quinn Fabray

Love Interest: Quinn Fabray

Background Story: While Sam was taking a shower, a zombie broke into his house and ate his family. All are dead except for his little sister. Sam is very protective of his friends, especially Quinn.

Unspoken leader of the LONEr'S


	5. Brittany Susan Pierce

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Brittany Susan Pierce

Characteristics:

Naive

Innocent

Lethal

No Fear

Weapons:

ANYTHING

Specialties:

Punches hard

Gymnastic

Puppy Face

Can control zombie cats

Weakness: Hello Kitty

Love Interest: Santana Lopez

Background Story: Brittany was home schooled her entire life. Her parents were bit by zombie cats. Britteny has no idea what is going on or what zombies are.


	6. Lucy Quinn Fabray

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Lucy Quinn Fabray

Characteristics:

"Lucy"

Tough Good Girl

Serious

Mother Hen

Weapons:

Chainsaw

Specialties:

Blind Rage

Athletic

Weakness: Fathers Approval

Love Interest: Sam Evans

Background Story: Quinn has history with Santana. She is Blaines step-sister and is a natural mother.


	7. Blaine Anderson

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character profiles

Blaine Anderson

Characteristics:

Dapper

Charming

Nice

Weapons:

His Voice

Specialties:

Can hypnotize zombies with his voice

Boxer

Weakness: His temper

Love Interest: Kurt E. Hummel

Background Story: Blaine attended Dalton Academy. He is the step-brother of Quinn Fabray. Blaine got his leg injured while fighting a zombie nun. Quinn is the only family he has left.


	8. Sugar Motta

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character Profiles

Sugar Motta

Characteristics:

Ditzy

Self-Centered

Confused

Loud

Greedy

Weapons: Voice

Speacilties:

Zombie-Like

Scares zombies away with her terrible voice

Love Interest: Noah Puckerman

Weakness: Money

Background Stroy: Sugar fell asleep in her fathers Hummer and woke up in the zombie apocalypse.


	9. The Zombies

Zombie Nights in Lima Heights Character Profiles

The Zombies

The zombies are basically the same as they were in human form, thus some being smarter than others. They are extremely lethal because they will attack anything with a brain and flesh. The zombies do have human memories, but are heartless and will use them against humans. Stabbing/shooting the zombies in the heart or brain will kill them. Also works if you burn them to death. Their one weakness is their hunger, which overpowers all their reason and thoughts.


End file.
